


Through The Glass

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Selfies, if you squint you can see self confidence issues, patricks hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick just wanted to take one selfie. Just one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Glass

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt from this lovely anon:
> 
> "patrick is trying to take a selfie ft his new hat in their bathroom when pete walks in and starts making fun of him bc he cant succeed in selfies."
> 
> title from atlas genius' song btw and i hope this isn't too shit

Pete bought Patrick his first hat when he was sixteen years old. It was a navy beanie with a visor, soft and comfortable. He'd ended up liking the thing so much that he wore it everywhere. It became odd to leave the house without something jammed over his red-blond hair. It was also a way of hiding a little bit of himself, during shows he could bring the brim of his hats down to where he couldn't see the crowd.

One hat became two, two became four, four became ten, and so on until Patrick didn't even want to count of how many he had. Through the years the hat selection evolved, beanies from 2003, trucker hats from 2004 to 2008. There the period of time from 2010 to 2013 that he didn't wear hats. It was scary at first, but his whole album was about growing out of his fears and becoming a better person onstage and off.

Back when the band got back together, Pete gave him a gift. It was a fedora, black with gray. Patrick had never seen himself as someone who would wear cardigans and fedoras, but here he was in 2015, wearing both. Now his hat collection held many fedoras.

Patrick had tried to not buy the fedora he saw earlier that day during their visit to the mall, but he couldn't resist. Pete had snickered the whole time, watching as Patrick clutched the fedora and blushed when Pete asked him how many that was.

But he loved it. The first thing he did when they got home was go to the bathroom upstairs and switch out the fedoras. He admired it in the mirror and, feeling bold, got out of his phone. Back in 2013 he took selfies, but he hadn't since then. He wasn't Pete, attractive without even trying, wasn't Andy, who was muscular and good-looking, or even Joe, with his awesome hair. He was just Patrick, that one dude from Fall Out Boy who lost weight and wears fedoras.

Patrick shakes his head and breathes in. He can do this. It's just one selfie. He raises the phone and attempts a smile, inspecting the picture after he takes it. He doesn't like it, he looks too odd, not good enough.

So he takes about a hundred of them, each worse than the last (in his opinion). Eventually he sighs and attempts one more, only to be interrupted by Pete. Pete barges in and stops dead in his tracks as he sees Patrick smiling into the camera.

"Oh my god, are you taking a selfie?" Pete blurts, a too-wide grin crossing his face. Patrick feels his cheeks burn and he frowns, putting his phone down. "You are!" Pete crows and laughs, stealing his phone and swiping through the pictures. His laughter fades as he looks through all of them, and then he looks up at Patrick with a confused expression.

"Why did you take so many? All of them are awesome." Pete tells him sincerely, settling on one picture. "Especially this one." Pete shows him the picture. Patrick shrugs, he supposes he looks  _okay._ Pete puts the phone down and steps forward and hugs him, pecking his lips when he pulls away. "I promise, they all look good. You're doing the world a disservice by not posting selfies."

Patrick feels warmth and confidence rushing through him at Pete's words, and he smiles broadly and pulls Pete to a kiss. When they break apart Patrick grabs his phone and begins uploading his selfie to Instagram. Pete watches him with a beam on his face, with his arm around his waist.

Ten minutes later there's nearly ten thousand likes and hundreds of comments complimenting him. Patrick can't help but choke out a relieved laugh as he scrolls through them. Pete squeezes his waist and Patrick feels his heart sing.

He joins into Pete's selfies more often after that and even takes a few of his own. Pete says each one is it's own masterpiece. Patrick's not quite at the level of self-confidence where he can believe Pete, but he has to admit, his hats do look damn good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im so so rry if this sucks
> 
> send me fic requests or prompts at centurese.tumblr.com!
> 
> as always, comments are highly appreciated, tell me what you thought!


End file.
